Thinking of you, wherever you are
by kacey9tails
Summary: Hinata loves Naruto, Naruto loves Sakura, Sakura loves Sasuke, and Sasuke loves...Hinata! Could this be true? Sasuke begins to think about Hinata more and more after finding her crying. Will he get the courage to talk to her? Sasuxhina Naruxsaku
1. Consuming, confusing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But if I did I would jump up and down like Sasuke on a sugar-high!

Thinking of you...wherever you are  
**chapter I: Consuming…Confusing...**

The air was heavy and the mood was hot. He had his brother pinned to a tree, kunai to his neck. Sasuke had won over Itachi, finally after all these years, he had won. And panting heavily now, he pressed the kunai harder to his brother's neck. Something about him disturbed the younger Uchiha. Because, even though he lost, even though he was pinned by his little brother, Itachi was smiling. And now he was laughing.

Sasuke clutched Itachi by the collar of his cloak, pulled him foreword, and slammed him back into the tree. He gritted his teeth, "What's so Goddamn funny! You lost." Itachi just smiled back at the smaller Uchiha, "Foolish little brother...You are the one who lost." Sasuke blinked, "What do you mean? I've already got you pinned. You die." Itachi smirked and shifted his head from side to side, indicating that the younger Uchiha did not understand, "After you kill me, what's going to happen? You've spent your whole life bent on getting rid of me, and now that you have, what will you do? You have no one to go home to, no one to expect you, and nothing to live for. You're alone again, Sasuke. And you hate it..."

Sasuke shut his eyes tightly and shook his head, pressing Itachi even harder to the tree.

"NO! You're wrong! I don't need anyone! I don't want anyone! Why cant everyone just leave me alone!"

And with that, only a sharp, slicing sound was heard. Itachi had grabbed the knife out of Sasuke's hand and sliced open his own brother's throat. Sasuke could feel the hot blood flowing down his neck and chest, and becoming light-headed, he let go of Itachi and stepped back. Itachi then laughed and pushed himself off the tree, watching his brother clutching his head with his hands trying so desperately to breathe. "You want people to leave you alone? Then why dont you just do them all a favor and kill yourself. You know you've thought of it before, so why not just commit? That way, it will be all too late for anyone to even worry about you." After that, everything had gone black, and the only thing that was visible was Sasuke on his knees, now holding his neck.

"This is..strange...I've lost too much blood. So why am I still alive? Why wont I die?" Sasuke started to feel even more light-headed and so, fell over on his back, but the floor seemed to be disintegrating somehow. And soon, it wasnt there anymore, and Sasuke was falling into a pit of empty, black, nothingness. And right at the moment where he was aware of himself falling, he woke up...

With the loud buzz of an alarm clock, Sasuke shot up from his bed, sweating and panting with a terrified look on his face. He turned off the alarm and took a deep breathe, wiping the hot sweat off his neck, causing him to relax again and cool down. But his massive migraine kept him from completely relaxing, making it known to him that no matter what he did he'd never get back to sleep. So Sasuke sat up in bed and rested his arms on his knees, sighing and whispering to himself, "Damn, it's been a while since I've had that dream..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura**: HEY! Sasuke, you almost beat Itachi!  
**Sasuke**: That was a dream, Sakura. And this is only the first chapter.  
**Sakura**: oh...  
**Naruto**: HEY! k-san! what does the title mean?   
**kacey9tails**: well uhhh...is Sakura gone?  
**Sakura**: nope!  
**Sasuke**: why are you still here? This is a Sasuhina. You shouldnt even be here. You're not in this story.  
**Sakura**: You're so silly Sasuke, sure I am!  
**kacey9tails**:whispers Sasuke, can you get her out of here, I've gotta find Hinata!  
**Sasuke**: hey Sakura, why dont you go out and ask Kakashi-sensei when our next mission is?  
**Sakura**: Because when I come back, you'll be gone! T-T  
**Sasuke**: sighs fine, what if I go with you and let you...hold my hand?  
**Sakura**:sky-rockets out with Sasuke

meanwhile with k-san, Naruto and Hinata

**kacey9tails**: knocks loudlyHinata! please come out! We need your help with the story!  
**Hinata**: locked herself in the bathroom and refuses to come out No! I dont like this S-s-sasuhina deal.  
**Naruto**: C'mon Hinata! The fans really like it! And it's not like it's real! or else we wouldnt be together!  
**kacey9tails**: Yeah, so please come out! we havent even started to get to the love scenes yet!  
**Hinata**: B-but..th-th-thats what I'm afraid of!  
**kacey9tails**: fine, but we'll be back later. remember! Reviews are like logic, and with my reasoning of giving Hinata the only key to the bathroom during a sasuhina, I'm really gonna need some


	2. Running through my mind

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But if I did I would jump up and down like Sasuke on a sugar-high!

Thinking of you...wherever you are  
**chapter II: In the end, it doesn't even matter...**

"Damn, it's been a while since I've had that dream..."

Sasuke stood up out of bed and began getting ready for training with his team. He would be a little late but he didnt care, it's not like Kakashi would suddenly choose to be there early that day. And while getting dressed, the words of his brother came to mind... no one to go home to, no one to expect you, nothing to live for. You're alone again, Sasuke...And you hate it." He thought for a while. "...But, what could he mean by that?" Sasuke had this dream a couple times before, and every time it occurred, a new issue would come up. The first couple times of the dream, he thought about the same old news… destroying Itachi. And other times, he thought about why it always ended with he himself losing instead of his sadistic brother. But this time he thought about what Itachi had said.

Sasuke primarily spent most of his time alone, but he never thought much of it. He'd spent most of his life by himself, with no family or real friends, so why would this time be any different? He didnt feel any different. But for some reason, his brother's words were stuck to his brain, and would probably be stuck there for the rest of the day. And again, the migraine wasn't helping. But he still had training to go to so he would just have to bear with it. He walked out the door and shut it quietly, not wanting to upset his head any more, but suddenly heard a high-pitched yell that made his carefulness with the door just a waste of time.

"SAAAAASUKE! GOOD MORNIIIING!"

He didnt even turn around, he didnt need to. It was exactly who he thought it was. None other than the pink-haired kunoichi herself, Sakura. Sasuke made an aggravated sigh and kept on walking, thinking to himself, ' Does she really not get it!' Sakura came up to him with a big smile on her face. Sasuke knew she had her sort of good news to tell him, and god, was he was afraid to find out. "Hey Sasuke! Guess what's in two days!" Sakura sang that last part, but Sasuke walked indifferent, " The day you leave?" Sakura laughed, "Sasuke, you're so funny! Like you don't know! It's going to be Valentines Day!" Valentines Day, the one day a year where two people showed just how much they loved each other. But, unlike most people, Valentines Day was every day for Sasuke Uchiha. And so, having a day even marked for love, the entire girl population of Konoha used February fourteenth as an excuse to shower Sasuke with chocolates. And this year wasn't going to be any different. And so, with her usual two day early notice, Sakura posed the yearly question, "So, Sasuke, uh...a-are you doing anything on Valentines day? -Because I thought that maybe we could..." Sasuke quickly replied, "No." but Sakura persisted, "You mean, no, you're not doing anything!" and right on cue, Sasuke answered a subtle, "No."

(_inner Sakura: geez, always so blunt!_) Putting his hands in his pockets and his head down, Sasuke kept on walking, thinking that eventually Sakura would become tired of trying to get his attention and probably walk off to fight with Ino or something. But him keeping his head down gave him the disadvantage of not being able to see. Meaning, he couldn't see what was going on right in front of him, and so, without the slightest notice, someone ran straight into him!

It was also someone who had not been looking where they were going. Sasuke's first thought was that it was some crazed fangirl trying to get a piece of his hair, but he was happy to find out that it was just Hinata. She always seemed to be in a hurry so Sasuke knew that this was probably just one of those times. But the position that they landed in was not something that made either of them happy.

Hinata was lying right over Sasuke, her face inches in front of his and her hands on either side of him. Sasuke was right under Hinata, holding her up by her shoulders with his feet wrapped clumsily around her's. And in no time at all, Hinata's cheeks turned such a deep red that she could make a cherry jealous. She got up off of Sasuke and immediately began apologizing, "Sorry, s-sorry! I'm so sorry, S-Sasuke-san! P-Please forgive me, i-it was all m-my fault, I wasn't looking wh-where I was g-going! I-it wont ha-happen again, I-I promise!" She ended with a quick bow and started again towards her destination, her eyes to the ground and her hands up on her face. Sasuke, who was now standing, gave her a confused look and scratched the back of his head. "Did she really think I would be that mad at her? It was an accident. And it wasn't even her fault..--"

"You don't know Hinata very well do you, Sasuke-teme?"

Without even a look behind him, Sasuke answered back, "and you do, dobe?"

"Hinata-chan always does that. Whenever she runs into somebody or an accident happens, she blames it all on herself, even if it's not her fault at all. It's weird, she runs into me all the time and blushes from her head to her toes and then she starts saying she's sorry like a bajillion times!" Naruto waved his arms in the air," but then again, she does that with everybody, but she seems to run into me more often than anyone. Ha ha ha! She runs into me like two times every week. I guess she's really clumsy, huh?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and sighed, 'Is he really THAT dense? To not know that she runs into him **because** that's the only way he'll notice her? Poor girl doesn't even have a chance...' The raven-haired ninja groaned with a "hmph" and turned around to get to his destination. But before he went, he turned around and yelled to Naruto, "Don't be late to training, dobe. I don't feel like waiting to kick your ass at sparring today." And, just as expected, Naruto threw a fit. "DON'T you worry about that Sasuke! Cuz I'll be the one kicking your butt at sparring today! Believe it!" And Sasuke kept on, the sounds of songbirds keeping him company as he began thinking about Hinata.

She was different from most girls in Konoha. She didnt crowd him, or obsess over him, she never tried to flirt with him or anything like that, she never annoyed him at all, either by talking too much or staring at him. Actually he never really noticed she was there, she was just...Hinata. "She's not like the rest of them, she's pretty much…normal, for lack of a better word. She treats me just the same as she treats everyone else. That's what I respect in a person. And how the girls who "love' me don't see that is beyond me." Sasuke laughed a little, but caught himself before anyone else could notice.

He had never thought about Hinata before, she was always...just...there. And thinking about her gave Sasuke a sort of…pleasant feeling, a feeling of warmth. In some ways, she was a lot like him. She treated all alike, she was brought up into a prestigious bloodline holding a one of a kind Inherited attack, and she had an older sibling- (_okay so Neji's not her older brother, but he's like her sibling_) -to which she had always tried living up to. Sasuke did know some information on her, he had to know at least a little bit of the others' history. What he didn't know was her personality, and what she was like. But Sasuke had no time for that, at least not now, he had training to get to, and if Naruto won him at sparring because his mind was on a girl, Sasuke would never let himself forget it. Besides, it was only Hinata, right?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke**: Okay, Sakura's gone. Now, did you find Hinata?  
**Naruto**: yeah, we found her! But… she's not coming out..  
**Kacey9tails**: Can you help us, Sasuke?  
**Sasuke**: Not coming out? Where is she? She didnt lock herself in the bathroom or something did she?  
**Naruto and kacey9tails**: uuuuuhhhhhh...  
**Sasuke**: knocks on the bathroom door  
**Hinata**: I told you! I-I'm not coming out!  
**Sasuke**: I'm not making you come out.  
**Hinata**: . . . . . . .  
**Sasuke**: --All I want to say is...OMG! IS THAT NARUTO LOOKING THROUGH YOUR UNDERWEAR!  
**Naruto**: SASUKE!  
**Hinata**: WHAT! breaks down the door   
**kacey9tails**: GET HER!  
**Sasuke**: Grabs Hinata, puts her in a choke-hold and ties her to a chair  
**kacey9tails**: sighs now then, lets get back to the story. And remember, reviews are like fortune cookies! There little, crunchy, and you can't wait to read 'em!


	3. A feeling never felt before

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But if I did I would jump up and down like Sasuke on a sugar-high!!!

Thinking of you...wherever you are  
**chapter III: A feeling never felt before**

. Sasuke didn't think of her for the rest of the day.

It was half past ten before Sasuke took into terms what he had to do the next day. For in a couple hours, it would be February thirteenth, the day before valentines, meaning that soon he would have to pack his things in order to be gone on the national love holiday. This happened every year, Sasuke would pack a small bag and leave sometime in the middle of the night the thirteenth so he could escape the love-day rush on the fourteenth.

That was how Sakura knew to always ask him two days before, so she could have at least a tiny chance to grab her Sasuke-kun's attention. But every year it ended the same; him going away, and all the girls coming out broken-hearted. Sasuke stopped and took a deep breath, " Guess I should be heading home now, it's starting to get late. And if I don't get enough sleep tonight, I might not wake up in time to get away before valen-whatever-day."

So, with that in mind he treaded off down the path towards his house deciding he'd take it slower that night, he had time. And on his way he noticed how beautiful the night was; there was no fog, no mist, and the stars were all out shining brightly. The night seemed perfect. He walked passed a couple of cafes lit up by multi-colored Chinese lanterns and stopped when he saw someone sitting alone at a table outside of a Tea and Sushi. They were facing away from him, but Sasuke felt he knew the lone individual...It was...Hinata. And she looked to be...crying.

He saw her breathe in shakily and wipe a stream of tears from her face, just to start the miserable process over again. And suddenly, a strange feeling crept over him, like he wanted to help her. But he quickly shot his eyes to the ground, ' Wait, why? If it were Sakura or Ino, helping (or even trying to for that matter) wouldn't have even crossed my mind. So why should this be any different?' Sasuke put his hand to his chin, ' Although, I've never seen Hinata cry before, she's always either smiling or blushing, it's kind of annoying. So, why would it bother me that she's crying?'

Sasuke reluctantly walked up to the sobbing Hinata, if not to ask the reason of her tears, then to at least walk her home. And when Hinata had heard his steps behind her, she quickly wiped away her tears. She swallowed hard and tried to keep down the lump in her throat, putting on her bravest face to show the great Sasuke Uchiha that she wasn't weak. But sadly, she did a pitiful job of it. Sasuke wasn't sure how to start or how to react, but he knew he had to say something when she turned around, making one-million nerve-racking ideas ran through his head before he found one that both wasn't too nosey but showed that he was worried.

"Hinata, what are you doing out so late? It's a quarter to eleven, wont your father worry?" Hinata turned around to face Sasuke, tears building up again. She seemed to be crying harder after his words of worry. Sasuke tightened, ' what did I say?! **Was** it something I said?? Damn, I knew I shouldn't of tried to help!! I don't even know her that well.'

Hinata wiped away her new set of tears and began to make unsteady breaths, trying to clear her throat enough to talk. " S-Sasuke-san, I-I'm sorry, did I...did I disturb you? I-I hope I'm not the r-reason you came all this way o-out here." Hinata wiped away another protruding tear and Sasuke started again.

"No... **I mean**, I was on my way home, you didnt disturb me. And you know, you don't have say sorry. You've done nothing wrong. Why do you apologize for mistakes that you haven't made?" Hinata let out a small laugh and smiled at Sasuke, sniffling as she did. "Yes yes, N-Neji tells me that a-all the time. I guess i-it's just a bad habit." Sasuke made a desolate face at her and softened his eyes, "Hinata, you don't have to put on an act for me, er, not for anyone…is what I mean. Did something happen? Did someone hurt you?! You can tell me--"

Hinata turned her face downwards and began to explain, she couldn't bear to look at him with her crying so much, " It's my father..." she let a couple tears fall down her cheeks before she started again, "H-he wants me to...f-fight Neji for...for head of the clan. If I win, I get t-to keep my title a-as Hyuuga heiress. But, if I lose...F-Father will… (_Hinata sniffles_) kick me out...of the family a-and the estate."

The young Uchiha kept quiet, " I don't kn-know what I am going to do...I-I don't want to be s-sent a-away from Konoha. I-If I do, I will be s-sent away to some e-extended family out somewhere i-in a different v-village. I-I don't want to be away from m-my friends, away from…N-Naruto-kun."

Sasuke flinched from the blonde ninja's name. 'That's why she wanted to stay, that was why she was crying. She didnt want to have to leave Naruto.' Something inside Sasuke pulled him down, like a wave of dead weight shot through his body. He could feel it, right in the middle of his chest. What was this feeling...a feeling never felt before...

' She loves Naruto so much…that she would cry from just merely being away from him. And he doesn't even see that. He really is a dobe.' Sasuke thought to himself angrily. He felt a sudden surge of hate towards Naruto, a stronger anger than he had usually kept for the idiot. But he didn't have time to think about him, not at the moment, Hinata was crying and that was enough to keep a tensing Sasuke busy. He hadn't ever had any real experience in cheering people up, so there was a calm silence after Hinata's story had been told. But soon, Sasuke offering to walk the young Hyuuga home broke the silence.

Though, not wanting to be a bother, Hinata sputtered wildly, " Oh, no no! I couldn't h-have you do that!! I-I've already been t-too much trouble!! Thank you s-so much for listening t-to me, Sasuke-san! But I-I'll be okay w-walking home by myself, a-and you have to go home too, so walking me home w-would just be a waste of your---"

But before Hinata could finish, Sasuke grabbed a hold of her hand and began walking in the direction of the Hyuuga estate. Hinata stumbled only a little before giving in and holding his hand as well. It was quiet for most of the way there, only the sound of their footsteps being made. But it was okay, it wasn't like an uncomfortable silence, it was...nice. And when they got to the estate, Sasuke let go of Hinata's hand, a little reluctantly by accident, bidding her good night. Hinata replied sincerely, "Th-Thank you for walking me home, Sasuke-san. Have a good night." And she ended with a bow.

But before she walked through the gate, Sasuke spoke out, " Hinata-" He stopped for a moment, stuck in a word jumble. But he soon found the best thing he could say, " -don't worry about your cousin. I'm sure you'll do fine." She then smiled at him and whispered a thank you, walking through the gate. And as soon as the gate shut, Sasuke was straight on his way. During his one-man journey home, he began thinking of Hinata again, "Jeez, always with the "yes yes" and "no no" and "Sasuke-san", always so polite. She thinks she's so much trouble and such a waste of time, when she's no trouble at all. People don't mind her, since she's so nice. Actually, I almost…well, enjoyed...maybe, I don't know. For now, I'll just leave it at that."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**kacey9tails**: (sighs) yes... Finally back to my computer. My happiness has been restored.  
**Sasuke**: What do you mean...back to your computer? Where were you?  
**kacey9tails**: you remember last week when I was gone and didnt type at all??!!  
**Sasuke**: Yeah, actually, you didnt talk to us all week! WTF was that?!  
**kacey9tails**: well that's what I mean, I was gone, I went to Centrifuge!!!  
**Naruto**: sent-tree-foog? What's that? Sounds like some sort of drug rehab camp.  
**kacey9tails**: NO NO!! Cen-tri-fuge, it's a church camp, a Christian camp!!! Not a drug rehab!!  
**Sasuke**: Dobe! (smacks Naruto upside the head)  
**Naruto**: Hey OW!! Ah, anyway, whadja do there?  
**kacey9tails**: I was in percussion and movie making and had bible study and service with friends!!  
**Naruto**: oooh!! What friends??!! New friends?!  
**kacey9tails**: yup yup!! I made lotsa new friends, like Kristen and Taylor, and Meghan and Hanna!!!  
**Naruto**: COOL!! New friends!!! So where was this Centrifuge thingy place?!  
**kacey9tails**: Straight in Lamy, New Mexico!! We had to go on an 18 hour train ride to get there!!  
**Sasuke**: Are you sure it was worth it, to travel 18 hours to get to a place called "Lamy?"  
**kacey9tails**: YEAH!! It was SO worth it!! I LOVE going to Fuge!! If you readers ever get a chance to go, take it!!! Fuge is soooo AWESOME!!! They have the camp so many different places so everyone should be able to go!!! but before you go, REMEMBER!!!! reviews are like putting water in instant cupnoodles!!! The more I get, the fuller my cup to happiness becomes!!! But don't make the water flaming hot…or I'll burn my tongue and get sad. )':

p.s. I give all the credit to the name of this chapter to my friend, Erich.  
And so this chapter is brought to you by Erich Von Freidrichsburg  
make sure to visit his page for lots of crazy crack-fics!!! He's on my favorites list, I believe.


	4. a reason to be strong

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But if I did I would jump up and down like Sasuke on a sugar-high!!!

Thinking of you...wherever you are  
**chapter IV: A reason to be strong**

Sasuke got home at twelve that night. He didnt care what he had to do the next day, there were way too many things on his mind for him to care about time. But, surprisingly, the night turned out alright. He woke up at his regular time of five-thirty and got ready for training.

During his morning routine, he found himself thinking of Hinata and how she was doing. He wondered what Neji had told her when she returned home so late. He had been catching himself a lot lately, thinking of her, and before he knew it, time had flown by and he was already ten minutes late. And so he ran out the door. But when he got to the meeting place, nobody was there.

"What..the...?" The young Uchiha looked around for a moment, where was his team? Actually, where were any of the teams?

Just then, Iruka came around the corner, "Ah, Sasuke. There you are. Sorry, guess Naruto forgot to tell you; we're taking a day in the classroom to learn advanced chakra mastering. C'mon, we're all waiting on you."Iruka turned the corner again and Sasuke quickly followed, taking louder steps to let Iruka know he was following. Sasuke opened the door to the old classroom where him and team seven first met, where everyone first met, and everyone was there. Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Rock lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, and...Hinata. She was talking to Shino, laughing at something he was telling her. ' Good, she's okay.' Sasuke closed his eyes and made an almost nonexistent sigh, walking over to his team.

He chose the seat next to Naruto, thinking it better to have to sit next to him and tolerate his snoring than listen to how much Sakura "admired" him. He sat his chin on his hands and got ready for Iruka's lecture. The jounin started off by talking about the three different types of jutsus and how to measure the chakra use in each one for each situation and going in to other matters about training your chakra, but no one was really listening. Even Sakura, who was usually the only one paying attention, was writing Sasuke's name in different styles on her paper, everything going through one ear and out the other.

Sasuke tapped his fingers on his table, bored out of his mind, and decided to see who was sitting around him. Naruto was next to him, napping the lecture away, Sakura behind him, humming a song, writing something obviously different than the notes she was supposed to, Tenten was sitting on the other side of him, staring at Neji and smiling, with Kiba next to her. And in front of Kiba and Tenten was Shino and Hinata. Hinata on the right. She was holding Akamaru and petting him gently, lulling him to sleep. She looked like she had a lot on her mind.

Her once gentle appearance was now more of a distressed and worried expression. ' she's probably still worrying about her fight with Neji. She's going to strain herself too much and she's not going to be able to sleep. Pathetic..' But the look he gave her with worried eyes made his last thought seemingly untrue. He took his mind off Hinata after a while and tried paying attention to Iruka and take in at least a little bit of his lecture. But no such luck would come to him today. There came a little "flicking" noise. There it was again! and again! every couple seconds it seemed. He looked around to see where it was coming from, he heard it from the beginning of class but thought it would've stopped after a little while…but…

Then Sasuke listened, it was coming from behind him.' So that's what it is. Or otherwise, who it is.' He groaned with an aggravated sigh. Sakura was throwing spitballs at someone. He assumed it was Ino who was the target, it always had been, but Ino was nowhere to be found, and when he heard a small voice whisper, "p-please, stop" his eyebrow rose. He searched for the speaker. It was Hinata, and she whispered again, "p-please Sakura, stop." And with no signs of the spitballs ceasing, Hinata sighed wearily and took them with no resistance, she didn't want to start anything or risk disrupting the class. One thing she didnt understand though, was what she did to make Sakura so mad, or what she did wrong at all, it seemed ridiculous. And neither did Sasuke. He'd watched her wipe the spitballs out of her hair and off of her desk and wondered how long she'd been at it.

He stared at the floor under her desk and it was full of scattered, little, pink paper spitballs, obviously from Sakura, and his respect for the pink kunoichi fell even further. ' Spitballs? Pff, sheesh, like she could fall any further. What did Hinata do anyway? Girls fight for the dummest reasons, with equally immature ways of solving them.' Out of nowhere, Naruto waved a hand in front of Sasuke's face, "Helloooo? Is anybody home? Sasuke, are you there?" Sasuke then quick-snapped out of his unknown trance and shook his head. "Haha!! what were you staring at?! You looked worried or somethin!! And then you turned to Sakura and put on this angry face, looking like you wanted to eat her!! But..it was weird. At first, when I saw you worried, it looked like you were staring at...Hinata--" , Just as soon as Naruto said her name, Sasuke replied with a simple but effective,

"Shut up."

"Okay, chunin, can anyone tell me what the main strategy for measuring chakra is? ...Anyone?" Iruka realeased a sigh and ended up dismissing the chunin early, mumbling something about why he even bothered. Sasuke was the last to get out, still packing up the rest of his papers that always seem to spread themselves out whenever he was rushed or ready to go. But it was okay, at least he could get some peace and quiet walking home.

' Well, better get packing. Damn, I hate valentines day..' He walked out the door and shut it loosely, leaving it open just enough for an exhausted Iruka to slug through.

He hadnt taken notice to how late it was until he had walked a couple feet from the Academy, the sky was painted a soft cobalt and the stars were beginning to shine. ' By my guess, it's probably already eight-thirty. I'm taking the short cut tonight.' Sasuke cut through the forest, taking careful steps as not to let anyone know he wasn't home so there wouldn't be the slightest chance of his plans being ruined. Scaring a cricket here and there, Sasuke kept on. But he stopped when he heard nerby voices. He could see them through the trees, two people, one of them...pink-haired, but he couldnt make out the other. Sasuke jumped into a tree and hopped from branch to branch until he got close enough to where he could hear what the two were saying...or screaming. He caught Sakura in the middle of her sentence,

"--trying to pull?! I saw you two last night!! You looked pretty comfortable, holding his hand like that!!!"

"But Sakura-chan--"

"Dont -But Sakura-chan!- me!!!"

"But I-I--!!"

"I would have expected something this from Ino, but not from YOU, HINATA!!!"

"H-he was just...walking me home. I-I-I wasnt trying to--!!" Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"That's bull, Hinata!!! No one hold Sasuke's hand JUST BECAUSE he's walking them home. You know full well you enjoyed every second of it!! And you know what else?! You don't have to keep hiding your little secret anymore. You can stop hiding behind Naruto and finally admit you like Sasuke! I mean, what was I thinking believing you?! Who in their right minds would like Naruto?!! He's a stupid, obnoxious, ugh!! IDIOTIC LITTLE BASTARD!! I—!!"

Hinata, tears welling, blew up at Sakura.

"NO!!! Y-YOU'RE WRONG!!! NARUTO'S NOT AN IDIOT!! A-AND HE'S NOT ANY OF THOSE OTHER THINGS EITHER!!! He's kind and sweet, and confident and strong--A-AND HE DOESNT YELL AT PEOPLE WHEN THEY'VE DONE N-NOTHING WRONG!!!"

She couldnt stop the tears now, they were cascading from her eyes like never before. Hiding her face in her hands, she sobbed even harder. Sasuke had never seen her yell at anyone before, he'd never seen her so strong. His heart leaped. And seeing a once bold Hinata cry, he knew it must have taken a lot of her strength to stand up to Sakura like that. And before he knew it, he found himself standing on the ground in front of the crying girl ready to defend her.

Sasuke walked up dangerously close to the pink-haired kunoichi, glaring her down with dead-shot eyes, so ready to strike it wasnt even funny. Though, she started talking in a strangely casual voice, "Sasuke, hey what a suprise! What are you doing out here so late?!" Sasuke's appearance had changed just as much as snow fell in summer, "Shut up." He sputtered sternly. Sakura flinched back,"-and leave Hinata alone, I walked her home last night, so what? Not like it's any of your business. But I had to drag her home because she wouldn't just let me walk her there…it was almost midnight, too late for anyone to be out alone. And if she really liked me, if you truly believed she liked me, do you think she would spend so much time yelling at you about why you shouldn't call NARUTO all those names? She didnt even stop to deny she liked me. No, all she thought about was Naruto. THINK ABOUT IT, SAKURA, before you do something stupid like this ever again."

After holding back from choking her, he coldly turned his back to Sakura and looked over to Hinata with soft eyes. An eternity of a second passed as the wind blew through the trees, letting Hinata take in his gaze, then looking at him as if to take her away. And, as if reading some glint in her eyes, Sasuke took Hinata by the hand and pulled her into the forest. But this time, she didnt stumble, or take time to ask him what he was doing, she didn't need to. She was going home...with Sasuke beside her..keeping her strong.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke and Hinata are working on the story, both writing on the same paper at the same time **

**Hinata**: ooh! How about in this scene we...whispers to Sasuke  
**Sasuke**: Yeah, yeah, but what about when I--whispers to Hinata  
**They both start laughing**  
**Hinata**: YEAH!! I like that idea!! WRITE IT DOWN!!!!  
**Naruto**: uuhhh..wow Hinata, you're really getting into this story arent you?  
**Hinata**: yeah yeah, hey Naruto could you bring me and Sasuke-kun some more pencils?  
**Naruto**: Alright, just dont get too into this. I'm still here you know **hugs Hinata and snuggles her cheek  
Hinata**: yeah, I know! **pushes Naruto away and wipes her cheek** Could you just go already?!  
**Naruto**: I...I love you :)  
**Hinata**: U-huh, okay.waves at him to go away  
**Naruto**: WHY ARE YOU BEING SO MEAN TO ME??!! runs away crying  
**Sakura**: It's okay, Naruto**..puts her arm around a crying Naruto, walking him to get some hot cocoa**  
**Naruto**: I just...dont understand...**sniffles and cries some more**  
**kacey9tails**: I know you Naruhina fans probably hate me by now, so I'm sorry. But don't worry, NARUHINA will PREVAIL!! anyway, remember, reviews are like two freight trains, one having left Cleveland at 6:36 p.m. at 55mph, and the other from Topeka at 4:19 p.m. at the speed of 35mph. But…not as confusing…or math related.  
Please review!!!!


	5. Valentines Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But if I did I would jump up and down like Sasuke on a sugar-high!!!

_Thinking of you...wherever you are_  
**chapter V: Valentines surprise **

Sasuke walked Hinata home and she gave him a hug before going through the gate. She wasn't sure why she hugged him, it just felt like the right thing to do at the time. And surprisingly, Sasuke didn't push her away or tell her not to do it again, he just put his arms around her and waited until she was done. And when she was, she smiled at him, letting him know she was grateful that he had been there to help. And while Sasuke was on his way home he found himself, once again, thinking of Hinata.

There was just something about her that he really liked. Maybe it was because she was quiet and calm, not so crazy and loud, or maybe because she wasn't always obsessing over him and treating him like a prince, or was it...the way she cared so much...for someone who didn't even know? Whatever it was, it was there and he could feel it. With every step the young Uchiha took, becoming closer to his home, he became closer to Hinata. He wanted to be able to comfort her, to hold her, to tell her everything would be okay. To at least... make her happy. And when he walked into his house, his heart sank at what he saw. It was the bag he was supposed to pack in order to runaway for valentines day. He couldn't leave now. How could he?

' I guess I could stay this time, just this once. I don't want Hinata to be alone right now. Because of what I did, Sakura will probably be all over her tomorrow, and I don't want her worrying about the fight with Neji. So I'll stay, just for her.'

And without another word, Sasuke plopped down on his bed and closed his eyes for a well deserved good night's sleep. Though sadly, a good night's sleep was the one thing Sasuke didn't get. He had had that dream. He saw Itachi again, he saw his death again, his loneliness again. It was beginning to become too much for the great Sasuke Uchiha. But he got up at his regular time of five-thirty, got ready and was out the door by six.

The streets were strangely busy that morning, He'd almost forgotten that it was valentines day, but he had never been there to see the streets on that special day, usually gone. And so, not really wanting to be seen, Sasuke took the long way to the Academy. And it really was the long way, when he got to the training grounds, he was already fifteen minutes late. But it's not like it mattered, Kakashi was late, as usual, making Sasuke early. But when the first two members of team seven saw their missing teammate on the day he was never usually there, they had a confused look upon them. But, ignoring them as usual, Sasuke sat down on a nearby rock and proceeded to wait for their sensei, closing his eyes and trying to relax.

A couple seconds later he felt a poking on the shoulder, then another poking his on his other. He opened his eyes and looked to the right, Sakura was nudging him in the shoulder with her index finger, an unsure look on her face. He looked to the left and Naruto was doing the same. He made an annoyed sigh and bravely asked Sakura the question of which he probably already knew the answer to, "What are you doing?" She continued, "I'm trying to see if you're actually Sasuke Uchiha sitting on this rock. Sasuke's never here on valentines. So why would he be here now?" Sasuke then turned to Naruto, "And you, dobe?" he answered, "The same." Sasuke made another sigh and hid his eyes in is hand to try and prevent any anger from coming out, "I just didn't feel like leaving this time, okay?" But Sakura wouldn't take that for an answer, "..Or maybe you stayed because of someone...a certain someone we know...A certain Hyuuga, hmmmm?" Sakura's words peirced through Sasuke's ears, But Naruto was the first to talk, "Whoa! Sasuke likes…Neji?!" Sasuke couldn't believe the blonde's stupidity, and now nothing could hold him back from his anger, he stood up and yelled straight at the whiskered boy, "No, you idiot! Hinata!" Sasuke couldn't believe what he'd just done. He had just said something which he knew no one would ever let him forget, ever, especially Sakura. "So, you admit it?!?!" But Sasuke kept calm and replied coolly, "Yes..."

Sakura quickly became confused, "Dont lie to me, I know you--wait a second...you just said--!!" Sasuke interrupted, "Isn't that what you wanted to hear? I'm not going to deny it! Because all you'll do is just keep blabbering on and on about it!! And maybe I...Maybe I do like her, okay?! Tell me, is that what you wanted to hear?!" Sakura was about to cry, maybe her face didn't show it, but her heart did, on her face was an angry pout that was just about to burst, and in no time at all, it did. "I--I don't understand!! Why her?! Of ALL people HER?! I've literally THROWN myself at you and all you've done is push me aside!! And then you go and fall in love with a girl who's never even said more than ten words to you?! What did I do wrong?! Did I need to ignore you to get your attention?!" And with that, Sakura burst into tears, hiding herself in her hands, falling to her knees.

Naruto knelt down beside her and put his arms around her shoulders, giving her a hug and trying anything he knew to cheer her up. But Sasuke left, or "stalked" out. He felt bad for just leaving her there, but she had Naruto, and he sure cared about Sakura more than he did so the guilt didn't pull too heavy. But why should he feel bad, all he did was tell Sakura how he felt. He didn't like her, so what?! She would just have to deal with it. ' God, but she didnt have to go off and cry like that!! She's known that I don't like her since day one, but I guess I did yell at her...uugh, she really pushed it with that whole Hinata deal!!' Sasuke ran his fingers through his jet-black hair a couple times, hoping it would relieve the tension that so desperately needed to go away. But it hardly helped much, doing so just made him think about it more. 'Dammit!! I should've just stayed home today or gone somewhere like I planned!!! I hate this valentines shit!!!' Sasuke had walked until he had traveled deep into the forest somewhere where no one would find him, hoping that he would find some peace of mind.

He hated sounding like a jerk to Sakura, it made him feel like a jerk when he thought of Hinata. But he had to tell Sakura, maybe she could find a better guy, and stop wasting her time on him. Maybe it was for the best. While Sasuke was thinking of this, something caught his eye. Some sort of string hanging from a branch nearby. He walked up closer to it, it was white...a white ribbon. It was stuck in between two branches and he wondered how such a neat, white ribbon could have gotten there. Perhaps, someone had left it or it blew away from its owner. But, even if it did, it was there in front of him now and therefore his to take. Sasuke decided to pocket it, he didn't exactly know why he took it, something just told him he might need it later.

After a while, Sasuke left the forest and decided to head back to the academy. Nobody was going to be worried about him, but it was almost time for all the teams to meet up and he thought he might talk to Hinata before they all went home. Maybe give her some advice on beating her cousin. And so, he was on his way. He got back to the academy at a quarter to six and saw everyone outside the classroom handing out gifts. Tenten was giving Neji a small bag of chocolate, Ino gave up on trying to find Sasuke and so was giving her bag of candy to Shikamaru, Hinata had gotten chocolate for all of her team (making a lovesick Shino happy) and an extra one in case she tried her luck at Naruto, but there was no Sakura to be found, and no Naruto either.

But that was no problem, Sasuke came to talk to Hinata, not them. He walked over to her and gave her a small smile and she smiled back, walking over to him. When they reached each other, Hinata began with a question, "H-Hi, Sasuke. Have you seen Naruto lately? I-I cant find him anywhere." Sasuke's heart sank, he had forgotten about her crush on Naruto, but took a quick look around and just shook his head at her, "Last time I saw him was earlier this morning, before Sakura, uh..I..uh…" he shook his head, " Sakura, have you seen Sakura?" Hinata answered the same as him, "Sorry, I havent seen her a-all day." Sasuke's bad feeling worsened, he remembered the fight that happened earlier. He thought about what Hinata would do if she ever found out about it. What would she say? But before he let his mind wander any more than it did, Sasuke offered to help her look for Naruto. "Thank you, Sasuke, th-that would be a big help." It was no problem for him, really. Besides, he needed to find Sakura too so he was killing two birds with one stone.

Sasuke looked at his surroundings, "Now let's see, where should we start? Hey, that's Naruto's scroll bag sitting next to the classroom, isn't it?" Hinata's head jerked up, "Huh! O-Oh my gosh! I almost forgot I left MY scroll bag in class, w-will you come with me to get it? I-It'll only take a second, I-I promise!!" Sasuke nodded to her and they headed off towards the class. As soon as they were in, Hinata raced to her seat and picked up her bag, sighing with relief that it was still there. "Okay, I-I've got my things, a-are you ready, Sa--" Sasuke interrupted, "Sssshhh, Hinata, do you hear that?" Just then, a small bumping sound was heard from one of the cleaning closets. Hinata ran to Sasuke's side, grabbing his arm with her hand, "Wh-what was that? Is someone..t-trapped in there" Sasuke listened again and a shuffling sound was heard. "I dont think anyone is "trapped"." He started towards the door with Hinata attached to his arm. And with every step he took getting closer to the door, the noises became louder and more frequent. Sasuke slowly and carefully grabbed for the doorknob, signaling Hinata to keep quiet. And with a fast turn of the handle and jerk of the door, the two people "trapped" inside were revealed…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kacey9tails**: HA HA!!! NOW I MAKE YOU WAIT!!!!  
**Sasuke**: yeah, like the readers don't know who's behind the door. It's pretty obvious.  
**Naruto**: WHAT?! Who's behind the door?!  
**Sasuke**: Dobe, you should know.  
**Naruto**: What are you talking about?! You and Hinata are the only one's writing the story!! Oh! And that reminds me...GIRLFRIEND STEALER!!!  
**Sasuke**: I am NOT a girlfriend stealer.  
**Naruto**: Are to!!!  
**Sasuke**: Am not.  
**Naruto**: Are to!! Are to!! ARE TOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
**Sasuke**: Hinata picks who she wants to be with, I don't and neither do you. So forth making me NOT a girlfriend stealer.  
**Naruto**: are to..  
**Sasuke**: I HEARD THAT, LOSER!!!  
**Sakura**: HEY!! This is SICK and WRONG!!! Why would you even WRITE something like that?!!  
**Naruto**: Write what?!  
**Sakura**: I know who's behind the door!!  
**Naruto**: Sakura knows too?! Who else knows?!  
**Hinata**: So, Sakura's figured it out too? How long ago?!  
**Naruto**: GAH!! This is driving me crazy!! who is it??!! runs around in a circle  
**kacey9tails**: Okay guys, I'm gonna go...  
**Naruto**: GAH!! Who is it?! How long ago did Sakura figure it out??!! Where are you going?! NO ONE TELLS ME ANYTHING ANYMORE!!!!!  
**Sasuke**: stops Naruto's incessant running by hitting him in the head with the computer keyboard  
**Naruto**: . . . . . . . . . knocked out  
**Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, and kacey9tails who had decided to stay**: all stare at Naruto  
**Hinata**: Hey, you guys wanna get some pizza? Naruto gave me his wallet.  
**Sasuke**: Sure.  
**Sakura**:Sounds good.  
**kacey9tails**: I'm in.  
**Naruto**: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .re-re-re...view...ugh


	6. Broken hearted with an open heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But if I did I would jump up and down like Sasuke on a sugar-high!!!

Thinking of you...wherever you are  
**chapter VI: Broken-hearted with an open heart **

Unbelievable...It was Naruto and Sakura? Sakura was sitting on Naruto's lap with her arms around his shoulders and his arms around her's. Hinata and Sasuke walked in on their two friends in the middle of a make-out session?!! Their lips were still locked when the door was thrown open but as soon as they saw the petrified faces of Sasuke and the young Hyuuga, they immediately pulled apart and began "explaining" . But before Sakura could even get her first word out, Sasuke shot them both the hardest look they had ever seen, "Oh, don't mind us, we were just leaving." And with that, Sasuke slammed the door on them, grabbing Hinata's hand and walking towards the front door.

When he'd gotten out the classroom, he decided to take the long way through the forest again to his house, dragging Hinata along with him. Halfway into the forest, Sasuke stopped and turned to Hinata. She was silent the whole way and looking down towards the ground, having both of her hands clutching Sasuke's left hand. She looked up at him, noticing the sudden stop, and he saw the tears that stained her cheeks. And even though the tears kept on coming, a small smile came upon her face.

Sasuke remembered the way she looked when he had opened the door, a look of pure pain and shock. The expression on her face Sasuke felt he would never get out his mind. He could only imagine what Hinata was feeling, to see the one person who she truly cared for...kissing the girl who she had once called one of her best friends. Sakura knew about Hinata's feelings for Naruto, everyone knew, EXCEPT for Naruto. So, how could she be so cruel?

Seeing Hinata cry was starting to become like poison for Sasuke. He hated seeing her cry, but it had been happening a lot lately. So He placed his hand on Hinata's cheek, a sad look on his face, and wiped away one of her protruding tears with his thumb, making her sobs come even harder, making her small smile slowly wash away. 'Finally, She's wiped that fake smile off her face. Doesn't she know that it's okay for her to cry.' Sasuke was having a hard time getting his words out into...well, words.

And so, he did what he could to comfort her. Taking the back of her head with his other hand, he pulled her under his neck, resting his chin on her head. But, knowing he had to say something soon, he gathered up a sentence, "Hinata, you don't need to smile for me- Or for anyone else in that matter. You know...it's okay…to cry." Hinata swallowed hard and took a breathe, slowly becoming comfortable in Sasuke's arms, "B-But I...I don't want you worrying about me. A-And I don't w-want anyone else to worry either, I--" Sasuke interrupted, " Hinata, You're always smiling or keeping a calm face. I've never seen you real angry or real sad or happy. Throw a fit, pout, or argue, cry, scream, laugh, spaz a little, I mean, it's annoying if you do it ALL the time but I guess for you...you could afford to do it sometime. Everyone needs to at some point...even me." A small smile slowly graced Sasuke's lips as he held Hinata away from his neck. She started to cry again, this time letting it come a little easier, and Sasuke began walking her home.

They had gotten to the front door and Hinata turned to Sasuke. She held out her bag of chocolate she was going to give to Naruto, "Here Sasuke. P-Please, take this, a-as a thank you for everything you've done for me tonight…for all this time. I want you to know that I...I really appreciate it." Sasuke took the chocolates and gave Hinata another smile. She smiled back at him and told him good night, walking into her home.

This smiling business was happening too much for Sasuke, his cheeks were starting to get sore, how Naruto did it all the time he would never know. But he decided to focus on something more important; getting home. So he turned around and walked down the steps leading to the gate, but was stopped when he heard a voice call out to him. "Don't get too comfortable, Uchiha." He turned back around, "Neji." The Hyuuga answered "So, this is your…third time walking my cousin home? You seem to be growing quite attached to her. But like I said, Sasuke, don't get too comfortable."

And with that, Neji walked back around the house, leaving Sasuke to deal with his anger alone. He knew exactly what Neji had meant, the older Hyuuga was planning on Hinata losing to him in their fight, meaning Hinata wouldn't be there for much longer. But it wasn't like he was kissing her good night or anything. nothing was going on between him and Hinata, was there?

Sasuke turned back around and headed home, eating one of his chocolates on the way there. Once again thinking of her...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Naruto**: He-Hey...What happened?  
**Sasuke**: Finally, you're up!! You've been asleep for five hours!!  
**Naruto**: Eh? Well whose fault is that?!!  
**Hinata**: Hi Sasuke!! oh, hey Naruto.  
**Naruto**: Okay!! Thats it!! Whats been up with you, Hinata?!! You havent been yourself lately!!  
**Sakura**: Yeah!! You've been spending WAAAYYY too much time with Sasuke!!!  
**Naruto**: So we are ALL taking a BREAK and going on a CAMPING TRIP!!!  
**Sasuke**: Who's driving? And where are we going?  
**Naruto**: I'M DRIVING!! WE'RE GOING TO THE SEQOUIAS!!  
**Sasuke**: uuuhhh...Naruto, why dont I drive?  
**Naruto**: NO!! I'm perfectly cabable of driving!! People say I am a VERY good driver!!  
**Sasuke**: That's "capable". And who ever told you that you were a good driver?  
**Naruto**: The employees at the arcade, of course!!  
**Sasuke**: -- . . . . .  
**Sakura**: Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter. K-san's just having trouble but she'll make the others longer. And remember, reviews are like glitter!! Make me shine!!!


	7. Is this a dream?

Sakura: Oh!! and hey guys, just so you know...K-san isn't real sure when ST. Whites day is or if it's the actual day when guys give girls presents. I'm writing this because she doesn't want anyone bitching about wrong dates or times and stuff like that in reviews. So don't get all butt-hurt if the dates are wrong!! Her internet wasn't working while she was writing this so she couldn't check the real dates, so deal with it! Thanx for reading!! (this chapter is dedicated to Lorelai Kline , just cuz it's really long and had been updated quickly! well, for me it is...)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But if I did I would jump up and down like Sasuke on a sugar-high!!!

Thinking of you...wherever you are  
**chapter VII : Is this...a dream? **

And there he was...Itachi. Once again, Sasuke had him pinned, and once again, he was smiling. but this time, Sasuke smiled back, "And what are you so happy about, Itachi?" The older Uchiha made a disappointed sigh and looked back, "Foolish little brother...you've lost again." Sasuke replied quickly, "No, I haven't lost, not this time." But Itachi just laughed, "And how do you suppose this time is any different from the last?" The younger Uchiha grinned, "Because when I kill you, I'll have a reason to go on, something to live for." Sasuke was pretty proud of himself at that moment, for now he knew this was the key to defeating this dream. Unfortunately, it seemed Itachi knew a little bit more than he did, "Ah, yes, but does that something want to live for you? Or is this "something" already living for someone else?-" He chuckled, " -You've lost again, little brother, you'll always lose, and you'll always be alone!!" Sasuke, defeated once more, pushed away from his hold on Itachi, clutching his head. He was starting to become sick. All colors were fading, the only sound being heard was the wind howling and the thunder rolling, and in Sasuke's mind, only his brother's words were heard...

_...Foolish little brother...You are the one who lost... _

_...no one to go home to, no one to expect you, and nothing to live for. You're alone again... _

_...what's going to happen...You've spent your whole life...getting rid of me... _

_...want people to leave you alone...do them all a favor and kill yourself... _

_...You know you've thought of it before...why not just commit... _

_...all too late...anyone to even worry about you... _

_...You're alone again, Sasuke... _

_...and you hate it... _

Sasuke choked on Itachi's words, he wanted to scream. To scream that he was wrong, that all of it was a lie. But if he did...he would just be lying himself. Itachi was right, he would always be alone. Even Sakura had found someone else to live for. He wondered why God had chosen to hate him so much. Why would He have him fall in love with the only girl who didn't love him back? He was tired of living like this, tired of always looking for Itachi, tired of always being angry, tired of things not working out. He wanted to end it all. 'Maybe Itachi is right...I'll never win. I should just give up...the pawns are all out of play...the knights are gone...the king is left unguarded...game over...' But before he could finish his thoughts, the ground became soft and Sasuke fell straight through it. There he was again, falling into a deep, black, nothingness that seemed to have no end. And right on cue, just before he hit the ground...he woke up…

Sasuke shot up from the covers and looked all around. Darkness...the clock struck 3:07 a.m., meaning in two and a half hours he would need to meet up with his team. But meeting with the pink kunoichi and ramen lover was the last thing he wanted to do right then. So, laying back into bed, Sasuke's mind fluttered to his past dream. And it was true, Sasuke was tired...tired of Itachi, of being angry, of always searching, always losing. And there was never anything between him and Hinata, she loved Naruto, not him. what was there to live for? But Sasuke fought back at his thoughts, ' NO!! I cant let him win! I'm the only one who can beat Itachi. And if I die, he will win.' Thinking of Itachi was only making Sasuke angrier, so he decided to drop it until the next day and get some well-deserved sleep... The clock buzzed and it was 5:30 am. A little too early for a groggy Sasuke waking up from a bad night. It was the day after Valentines, meaning boys were now giving the girls gifts. This is the day he was usually back from his Valentines "get-away". He would be back on this day because there was no girl he ever liked, and so making him safe.

When he was ready, he walked out of his house and slammed the door, hoping it would get rid of his thoughts, but sadly all it did was piss him off that his door had been slammed. Could nothing take his pain away? He walked into the streets and began wondering what his team would be doing when he got there. But, in the middle of his disgruntled thoughts, someone had run into him. He turned around and got into fighting stance, making the person who ran into him flinch. "S-Sasuke!!! Please, don't!!" Sasuke quickly got out of his present position when he found out that it was only Hinata. He stepped back some, "Hey, no, sorry. I'm just kind of out of it, that's all." Hinata looked up at him and laughed a little, "I-I guess w-we both have a lot on our minds th-this morning. So, sorry for running into you, I'm always running into someone, I-I guess I should l-look where I'm going m-more often." She smiled up at Sasuke and he graced an awkward smile, "S-Since we're both here, m-maybe we could u-um, w-walk to school...together?" Sasuke nodded to her and began walking again towards the school, Hinata hurrying up beside him. He liked this, walking with her, he was enjoying her company. And while they were walking, he started up some conversation, "So...You going to be okay? You know, about..." Hinata replied quickly, "Oh, P-Please, don't worry about me. It still makes me sad that h-he was with Sakura, but i-it's not like I didn't know that he liked her. And what can I do about it anyway?"

She once again smiled over at Sasuke, showing him that she was fine, but he knew that she wasn't. There was Something bothering Hinata, her face uncertain, like there was something she couldn't figure out. And if it wasn't what happened with Naruto, then what was it? When they had reached the academy, they said their goodbyes and separated to their teams. Sakura and Naruto both looked like they couldn't wait until the day was done and they could go home. And they didn't want to even look at Sasuke that day. They had been caught kissing in the closet, and Sakura felt the most guilty. Hinata had seen her there. It felt so cruel now, to even look at Naruto. So the three teammates all sat down, their backs facing each other, and waited for Kakashi-Sensei. Two, three, four hours passed before their Sensei got there, this was getting to become too much. He was greeted by three familiar faces with an ice-cold glare. " Well, I can tell there's no tension going on here at all. What happened? Did Sakura walk in on you and Sasuke making out in the closet, Naruto?" The blonde ninja raged at his sensei, "KAKASHI-SENSEI, you SICK BASTARD!! I would NEVER kiss Sasuke!! I think I'm gonna throw up!!! Besides, it was Sasuke who walked in on me and Sakur---" Sakura quickly grabbed Naruto around the neck and covered his mouth with her hand, smiling sheepishly, " Yeah, yeah!! Naruto and I were uhh...traininging yesterday!! Yeah, that's it!! We were practicing jutsu yesterday and Sasuke just happened to walk in on us!! ha! ha! Funny, huh?" Naruto eyed Sakura confusingly. Kakashi just sighed and scratched his head, "Well, whatever it is, you better shake it off quick, we've got missions to take care of and we cant afford to have any distractions. We must be on guard at all times, hesitation will only lead to disaster."

The three chunin got up and forced themselves forward, shaking the scattered thoughts in their minds.

The day went pretty well, considering they completed two B rank missions, and by the end of the day all three chunin were too exhausted to even argue. Not like they were talking anyway, it was quiet the whole way. But the silence had been good to Kakashi, he was able to read Make-out Paradise in peace. Although peace was the one thing that wasn't coming to the rest of team seven.

It was already a quarter to midnight when they were back in Konoha and Kakashi finally posed the question, "Alright, what's up? You three have been quiet all day. Sasuke hasn't fought with Naruto, Sakura hasn't fawned over Sasuke at all, And Sasuke hasn't argued with anything I've said all day. Come to think of it, none of you have said one word to ach other all day. something's up." Sakura and Naruto stopped and looked behind them at Kakashi with a distant look in their eyes, but Sasuke kept walking, he didn't have anything to say. But Kakashi called to him, "Sasuke...Sasuke!! (sigh) I guess I forgot...Mr. I'm-too-cool-for-my-feelings doesn't like to talk about his problems." Sasuke looked back after walking a short distance away and saw Naruto and Sakura seemingly telling their story to Kakashi. ' God, I hope Sakura doesn't tell him what I said the other day. If he knew about the Hinata thing, (sigh) he would be just the same as Neji.'

He turned around again and headed home, but he got home just to remember that his key had been left in the academy classroom. ' Damnet, the day of all days to forget my damn key!' He set off back towards the academy with an aggravated sigh and started fiddling with something in his pocket. He didn't remember stuffing anything down his pocket that day or the day before so he took whatever it was out and held it in front of him. It was the white ribbon he had found. It shined almost as bright as the moon and was somehow still perfectly clean and pure white. He looked at it for a moment, the shine of the ribbon reminded him of Hinata's pearl eyes, "Wow, I guess this must have been meant for someone special. I wonder who would have been so careless as to lose a ribbon like this." He had made his way to the academy and was surprised to see that his teammates were still around. He saw Naruto holding Sakura in his arms and whispering to her while she looked up at him and began whispering something back. They looked like they really enjoyed being around each other. This was one of the only times Sasuke had ever seen Naruto so calm and loving to Sakura. And one of the first times he had seen Sakura so close with Naruto. He then saw the blonde chunin pull something out of his pocket...it was a white ribbon. Sakura's face lit up when he tied it in her hair. She let out a giggle and hugged her orange shelter even tighter. Followed up by Naruto kissing her atop her forehead. She realized just how much Naruto really loved her, how much he cared. Making Sasuke smirk, "Jeez, did it really take her that long?"

He turned back to the door and opened it up. It was quiet in the room, warm, peaceful, and all the lights were on, the room seemed to welcome him in. He searched around for his keys, under every table, every chair, any possible place. But everywhere he looked, it always ended the same, nothing. All he found was a couple pages of notes, an empty bag of chips, and a forgotten scroll bag. He thought for a moment on where they might be and remembered that there was a storage box for forgotten items in the closet. The door was pulled open and Sasuke was in, and right on the top shelf, there they were. He grabbed for the keys and pulled them down by the chain, bringing something else down with them. A jet black, sharp-cut, Kunai dagger, just like the one in his dream. It dropped to the floor with a loud, piercing "shink", like dropping glass on tile. Sasuke bent down and picked it up, it was so familiar. The handle was broken the same, and even the chips were in the right places too, this was too crazy, he had to get out of there and fast!!

But...he couldn't move.

His legs were frozen, numb. He was crouched on the ground with a kunai in his hand. And he heard that same voice again, like lightening in his mind...

_...Foolish little brother...times up...You've lost... _

Sasuke took his eyes off the kunai and looked all around, his eyes felt like the only thing he had control of. Then his legs began to move, he stood up, a little unsteady, and he was walked over to the mirror that stood on the wall across from the doorway. Sasuke forced his eyes closed but they were torn open when he had reached the mirror. And what he saw made him sick to no end. In his place, where a reflection of the young Uchiha should have been, was the image of Itachi Uchiha, and he was laughing.

Sasuke clutched his head and closed his eyes, but they were once again torn open and his eyes were forced onto the mirror counterpart. But this time he didn't look away, he knew Itachi was planning something and knew it wouldn't be smart to face it blindly. Itachi moved his hand up to his neck, the hand that held his kunai, and so, making Sasuke do the same. The mirror was making him mimick his brother's movements, so now, Sasuke stood, kunai to his neck, glaring at the image of Itachi. "You wouldn't dare..."

Sasuke's words came out like knives. But Itachi didn't even blink, "Oh, no, Sasuke. Killing you would only be giving you the easy way out...besides, this blade's not meant for you..." The younger Uchiha's eyes widened. He could hear someone's voice echoing in his head. But it wasn't the cold, raspy voice of Itachi, no, it was much sweeter and softer.

_...I-I hope I'm not the reason you came a-all this way out here... _

_...m-maybe we could um, w-walk to school...together... _

_..together... _

Sasuke's stomach lurched, along with his heart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Naruto**: Okay!! We're here!!!  
**Hinata**: Yeah, and we sure got here fast!!  
**Naruto**: Except for Sasuke!! he was driving too slow!!  
**Sasuke**: Hey, there's nothing wrong with driving safely and obeying the speed limit, dobe!!  
**Sakura**: Would you two stop fighting!! I'm so tired of always hearing you two go back and forth like a married couple!! Why do you guys fight all the time anyway?!!  
**Naruto**: Because…K-san writes everything we say  
**Sakura**: Oh...really?  
**Sasuke**: Yep  
**Sakura**: Even...What I'm saying now?  
**Naruto**: Already had it planned

**(everyone stops for a minute)**

**  
Naruto**: Wait!!! If K-san writes everything we say than why is she making Hinata say those mean things to me?!  
**Sasuke**: Well, K-san gave me her stories binder so why don't we just check it out?  
**Naruto**: hmm...Okay!! --Hey, why does K-san give YOU her stories binder?!!  
**Sasuke**: Because last time she gave it to you, it ended up lost!! now...lets read...HERE!! it says the first and last entry where Hinata was starting to act strange!! Huh, funny, it says here that K-san didn't write Hinata's lines of our last few commentary bites...  
**Naruto**: Then who was it?!!!  
**Sakura**: heeeeyyyy...look! it says here: Ino Yamanaka. But she's not in this story!  
**Naruto**: Then that must mean SHE'S the one who's been writing Hinata's lines!!  
**Hinata**: Hey Sasuke-kun!! Whatcha all lookin at?!  
**(Everyone dog piles Hinata)**  
**Sakura**: K-san!! Why did you let INO in?!! She's just trying to make me jealous!!! Get her off your computer now!! I don't know how she got in, but GET HER OUT!!!  
**Kacey9tails**: I don't know how she did it either!! But don't worry, I'll get her!! This commentary bite is lasting too long anyway. but before everyone leaves...remember!! reviews are like an addiction, the more I get, the more I WANT!!!!


	8. Check and mate

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But if I did I would jump up and down like Sasuke on a sugar-high!!!

Thinking of you...wherever you are  
**chapter IIX: Check-and-mate**

Sasuke's stomache lurched, as well as his heart.

' That bastard!! He's not serious!!' Sasuke's eyes had gone full-blown Sharingan and he stared at Itachi with venom in his eyes. But with a quick blink, Itachi was gone, and Sasuke's reflection stood where it should have been in the first place. He flinched, what happened? Where had Itachi gone?! Just then, through the mirror, he saw someone appear at the door. It was, but how could it be...Itachi?! But before Sasuke threw his kunai, he thought about it for a moment. Maybe he could catch him off guard and throw it when he least expects it, but he knew he could never catch his older brother off guard, not by a long shot. But he foolishly gave it a try anyways, what did he have to lose? Thinking on his feet, Sasuke drew out a demon wind shuriken, spun around and threw the two weapons, aiming towards Itachi's neck, but he had to make a double take when he saw who it was aimed towards

"HINATA!! --MOVE!!"

His head was throbbing. What just...?!! How could he have confused his brother with Hinata?! He could've sworn it was Itachi through the mirror!! And out of the corner of his eye he watched as Hinata turned to dodge the rapid-speed kunai and shuriken. She flung herself to the floor fast enough to dodge the huge shuriken, but the kunai came too fast for her and cut clean into her arm. She cried out in pain and a wave of cold fire set through Sasuke's skin. How could he have not seen that it was Hinata? How could he have made such a stupid mistake?!! One second sooner and it would have spelled the end for her. He wanted to race over to Hinata, to help her!! But his body wouldn't let him. His head throbbed uncontrollably, and even harder now, like a massive head ache he couldn't understand. His body was frozen. He fell to his knees and clutched his head, making painful groans and heavy breathes. What was happening to his body?

Not caring about her own injuries, Hinata came running to him and put her arms around the back of his waist, pressing her face against his back, crying. She held her head up and looked at Sasuke with devastation in her eyes. "Sasuke!! S-Sasuke!! Please be okay!!" She held him tighter and began crying again, and...it seemed to be working. She was giving him back control. Sasuke's head was clearing, and he could hear her voice, feel her embrace. He took his hands unsteadily off his head and placed them caringly over her wound. He pulled the kunai out fast, but steady and threw the black blade across the floor. After the sharp sting of the kunai had gone, Hinata turned to Sasuke, his sharingan had stopped and she was happy to see he was alright as well. Sasuke then turned Hinata around and moved his arms around her waist, sliding her arms to his neck.

He was hugging her, thanking her, but also apologizing to her. He couldn't stop his anger toward Itachi, and ended up hurting someone he truly cared about, exactly what Itachi wanted. But Hinata didn't care about what he had done, she was worried about him and only him. But Sasuke knew she could never imagine his relief to see her there, alright and helping him. And it was at that moment that he showed Hinata how much he cared. He hugged her closer, tighter, letting out small gasps and a lone tear fell from his eye...He quick wiped it away with his arm and pulled away from Hinata to get a good look at her.

She was wiping away tears as well. Sasuke smiled, "C'mon, Hinata. Let's go home. I'll bandage that up for you when we get there." Hinata nodded yes and he helped her up. When they were out the door, it took him a while but Sasuke began talking, "I'm sorry for what happened, Hinata. I thought I saw my brother- he's been messing with my head, I really didn't mean to hurt you-I-" Hinata laughed, "Y-You're apologizing? I thought I-I was the one who b-barged in when you were in the middle of something." Sasuke replied coolly, "...So, she laughs." Hinata blushed and looked to the side, avoiding eye-contact as much as possible.

But Sasuke got her attention back by grabbing her arm and searching for something in his pockets. "S-Sasuke? What is it?" He fished around in all his pockets looking for anything he could use to tie up her cut. "I have to wrap up your cut now or you'll lose too much blood, but I dont think I have--" He found something. As bright as the moon, it shone in his hand...the white ribbon.

He had forgotten all about it. He brought it around her wound and started wrapping up her arm. And it was just long enough. "There, that should do it. But anyway, what were you doing in the classroom this late at night?" Hinata stared at the wrap he used to tie up her arm. She couldn't believe how brightly white it was, it reminded her of the beautiful St. whites ribbons she always seen in the shop windows. She smiled, for she had received her very first white ribbon… "Oh, I had left my bag in class again, I-I guess you could say th-that wasn't my second time leaving it. And thank you, S-Sasuke."

"No, Hinata. You shouldn't be thanking me, I could have hurt you worse than the cut I gave you, if my anger had gotten just a little bit worse...I was really scared. Because…I really--" He sighed heavily, "-- care about you. I don't want you to get hurt, I mean." He blushed, and Hinata blushed a harsh red, making Sasuke smile a little inside. " I..." She gulped, "I-I-I really c-care about you too. I-I know this is a little o-off subject but…The m-more I thought about you, got to know you, The m-more I...The more I really enjoyed being around you..." Hinata blushed even harder and looked away from Sasuke. She thought she probably just sounded like one of his fangirls. She walked a little faster. "I-I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm just sounding like S-Sakura now, aren't I?--" Sasuke caught up to her pace, "No, Hinata. You don't act a thing like Sakura." She looked up at him, a bit surprised at his reply, " -She never stopped to learn a thing about me, you got to know me, and I got to know you. That is the foundation of any sort of relationship." Hinata smiled up at Sasuke and he smiled back. He was beginning to like this whole...smiling thing. But only for Hinata.

They had walked past the Hyuuga estate and ended up landing at Sasuke's house. Hinata didn't care about what her father would say when she got home the next day, all she wanted to do was stay with her protector. Sasuke opened the door for her and she happily walked in. He did have a beautiful home, almost like that of the Hyuuga estate, but only just a little colder. He then walked her to the backyard and they laid down in his hammock under the stars. Sasuke lovingly took Hinata's hand at the first chance he could and held it in protection and victory. He had won over the only girl of his heart, it took a while, but it was worth every tear and every drop of sweat. Hinata rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder, she was so happy just to be with him and didn't even stop to think about Naruto. **(K-san: I think I just died a little inside writing that last sentence…)**

Sasuke smiled and rubbed over Hinata's hand with his thumb. They spent the rest of the night in the hammock, Hinata resting on Sasuke's shoulder with Sasuke's head over her's. But he knew Itachi wasn't done with him yet, no, that was just a taste of what he was really capable of, but for the time being, Sasuke was in the lead and so decided to take advantage of it.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kacey9tails**: now, back to my--INO?!! What are you doing in my room?!!

**Ino**: oh crap, I'm in deep shit now…!!! (runs away)

**Kacey9tails**: Oh, NO you DON'T!!!! (grabs her by her shirt) now tell me WHY you interfered with the story!! NOW!!! You're not even in this story staff!!!

**Ino**: well, yeah, I wasn't just gonna let billboard-brow take Sasuke away!! And I decided I'd let Naruto suffer too!!

**Naruto**: AHHHHHH!!! (girly scream) you're so mean!!!

**Kacey9tails**: well, I'm back in charge now, so GOODBYE, INO!! (boots her into closet and locks the door)

**Hinata**: N-Naruto-kun? What happened?

**Naruto**: (snuggles Hinata) yay!! My stuttering Hime-Sama is back!!!!

**Hinata**: W-What?

**Kacey9tails**: well, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story or not, you see I started it a long time ago, back in like, July of 2006, and haven' worked on it since September. Tell me if it's worth it or not. And remember! Reviews are like staying at home all super bowl Sunday just to watch the commercials, you're not sure why you like them, they just make you smile. J


	9. Have you seen Hinata?

**Thinking of you, wherever you are**

_Chapter IX: Have you seen Hinata?_

A cool breeze of fresh night air washed over the hammock. The stars couldn't have shown any brighter, Sasuke thought. And even though they both knew that time was running short on their side, the night still felt young. Sasuke sighed and Hinata shivered, "Hey, it's getting late, why don't we go inside?" The Hyuuga heiress turned, "Oh! N-no, it's alright. You don't have to go in j-just for me. I-I'll be a-alright." Sasuke let out a slight chuckle and shook his head, "I'm not going to sit out here and watch you suffer and shiver, you'll make me feel bad. I think I've done enough tonight." He leaned over the hammock and safely slipped to his feet. "Here--" He held out his hand to Hinata.

She grabbed it thankfully and smiled, "--I'll get you some warm clothes now and then we should get to bed…" Hinata blushed a deep cherry red, "--whoa! Not like that!" He quickly pulled his hand from hers and turned around, steam emitting from his ears. And as he heard Hinata's feet 'tap-tap' on the ground, he turned around and gestured for her to follow. "I'll be sleeping on the couch in the living room. You're taking my bed." He knew for sure Hinata would have a problem with that. The reason why she had a problem with people being nice, he would never know. But at the moment, there was no time for figuring anything out.

"A-are you sure? I'm perfectly fine with the couch. You don't have to give up your bed for me, I-I mean, you train a-a lot harder than I do, and especially tonight you will need your---" Sasuke put his hand up and Hinata stopped talking. She knew this was when what she said would never change his mind. The tall doorways were coming up. Following through the long and dark hallways, she couldn't help but feel sad for the Uchiha. She wondered how many lonely nights he must have spent wandering these halls, remembering his family, his past, everything that happened. It must have been hell. "Here we are, Hinata. Hinata?"

"Oh," She shook back into reality and nodded, "thank you." He smiled and opened the door, walking to the bed and unfolding the covers. She sat down on the velvety black sheets and toiled with the Uchiha emblems embroidered into the sheets. The room was surprisingly small, compared to all the others. With piles of clothes and bandages littered along one gray-walled corner in his room. The bed smelled of a sweet natural cologne that Sasuke seemed to spread wherever he went, making it easier for Hinata to see just why the fan girls liked him so much. And in each top corner of the room were small, peach-colored Chinese lanterns that gave the room a warm, inviting feeling. It wasn't the room many students would think the famous Sasuke Uchiha would have, but Hinata couldn't have imagined anything more fitting. This was her Sasuke in a nutshell. Warm, simple, but a bit of a mess.

But she kept in mind that this was how Sasuke was to _her _at least.

"Here, you can borrow some of my old pajamas, they're a bit small on me so I'm sure they'll fit." Hinata took the blue clothes from Sasuke's hands and smiled, "Thank you. And good night, Sasuke." He smiled too, "Good night."

In the morning, Sasuke woke up a little later than usual and cracked his stiff back. From the corner of his eye, the clocked blinked a neon green 9:00 a.m.. He sighed and wiped his face with his hand, gradually moving his eyes down the hall towards his room. He wondered if Hinata had gotten up early and left, or why she didn't wake him.

He laid back down and laced his fingers behind his head, "She would probably feel bad that she woke me up…oh well, I guess I should go check on her. Neji would have a field day if he saw Hinata with my clothes on."

"D-Did you say something, Sasuke-kun?" The raven haired boy sat up to see Hinata standing near the wall of the hallway. Her hair was in a mess and she wore his old blue shirt and pants, both way too big for her. And in all the years Sasuke had been alive, he never knew he could turn such a color. Heat flushed through his face and a hot strawberry red was splashed across his cheeks. "A-Are you okay?" Hinata asked in worry, little did she know…Sasuke nodded and turned away.

'_Why is it getting easier and easier for me to get like this?!! Okay, just calm down, Sasuke…Deep breathe…_'

Hinata walked over to the occupied couch and gulped, "Then, w-would you like something to eat?" Sasuke sat in silence. A single move could set the timer off… He had let his mind wander through all of the possibilities that her last statement could offer…and punched himself mentally for doing so.

He knew just one move and a balloon of red blood would pop and rush to his face immediately. Closing his eyes, he sighed and thanked Hinata, " But I think I'll be fine. Go into the kitchen and grab something for yourself. Nothing is off limits." She nodded and walked off while Sasuke silently thanked the heavens she wasn't going to be difficult.

'_okay, just got to calm down…breathe…God, how did I become such a pervert?_'

After a five minute breathing segment he got up and trudged to his room, hoping to find some clean clothes to change into, knowing that no matter what happened today, he would face off with Neji and explain to him what happened…oh joy.

It's not like The older Hyuuga cared about his cousin, it's that he cared about winning the battle. If he found out Hinata had done something wrong or something had happened to her, he wanted to know first hand to be able to call her disqualification.

There was, thanks to Hinata, a stack of clean clothes to wear on Sasuke's bed and the raven haired boy raced into them. Though not sure of why he was rushing, he wasted no time and walked quickly to the living room again.

((CRASH)) a loud clash of broken glass was heard coming from the kitchen. Sasuke's heart raced and his head immediately turned towards the particular hallway. "HINATA!" Without a sound, his feet blurred through the hallway and into the room where the sound was heard. Hinata was standing next to an open cupboard with her hands curled up into fists at her chest, "I-I-I'm really sorry!! I didn't mean for it to b-break! I-I opened the cabinet and i-it just fell out!! I-I-I'm really s-sorry!!"

Sasuke caught his breathe, "No, it's okay. It must have been leaning on the door, no problem, my mistake." Sighing in relief, he bent over to pick up the broken pieces of the porcelain bowl. "Why don't we just go somewhere to eat? It's about lunch anyway." Hinata smiled, "A-Alright, I'll get dressed."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Naruto**: YAY!! Another short chapter from K-san!!!

**Sasuke**: I think you mean FINALLY another chapter!!! How long has it been? A year since you started this story? And how long has it been since you promised that one girl you'd have this chapter up?

**K-san**: ummm….okay okay, so I've been procrastinating!!! Cram it, canary head!!!

**Sakura**: Soooo…everything is back to normal?

**K-san**: yup J

**Sakura**: No more chaos? No more Ino?

**K-san**: nope and nope! No more. Wait…where is Hinata? She hasn't said anything yet…

**Sasuke**: I think she's at build-a-bear…….

**K-san**: build-a-bear……………..?

**Sasuke**: yeah, she's been really into Happy Feet lately and they have a Mumble plush you can stuff…she's had a lot of time on her hands since you stopped writing any stories…

**K-san**: Happy feet, huh? I guess that's why Naruto…you're wearing a penguin suit?

**Naruto**: yep! I wanted to surprise her!!

**K-san**: Coolio. Oki-day, I guess we'll meet up with Hinata later and then I'll introduce you guys to an extra-awesome writer!!!

**Sakura**: Who is it?!

**K-san**: She's also my manager!!! Her name is 'Crushed-promises' or for short lets call her C-chan!

**Sakura**: Sweet! I can't wait!!! Another writer!!!

**K-san: **Alright then, to all of you out there who read my stories…I'm sorry for such a long wait. More chapters are coming! I'm already half one with my next chapter and please review!!!

**Sasuke**: Don't apologize!! Apologizing takes time!! Get to work, lazy-ass!!!

**K-san**: Remember, getting a review is like Keri hearing Samy's accent…every time she uses it she screams a little inside J REVIEW!!!


	10. My treat

-1**Thinking of you, wherever you are**

_Chapter X: my Treat_

"Alright, Hinata, is there somewhere you want to go?" Sasuke asked, watching her slowly walk into the room while trying to zip up her jacket. "Well, a-anywhere you would like to go is fine with me, Sasuke." He nodded and hn'ed. "Then I guess we'll just trail through town. But first, why don't you take off your jacket? It's getting to be real hot outside and I'm sure you'd feel a lot more comfortable without it." Hinata bit her lip on Sasuke's suggestion. She never took off her jacket when she went outside. Not that she was always cold, it was more of a security than anything. Smiling, she decided she didn't need it. Sasuke made her feel safe, and he was right about the weather.

"I guess you're right," she answered, "O-okay, let's go". She left her jacket on the hanger next to the door and the two were out. It didn't take them long to make it into town. And when the road showed up, luxurious scents and smells from different restaurants surfed through the air. But over the road was even better, they could see everything cooking from outside the shops and suddenly Hinata grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Do the red bean soup a-and dumplings sound good to you?" She didn't stutter too much in her sentence so Sasuke knew this was exactly what she wanted. But what caught his attention the most was the warmth around his hand.

After the raven-haired teens extended silence, Hinata realized what she was doing. She apologized and let go of his hand, stuffing it into some non-existent pocket on her pants. "Yeah, that sounds good." Sasuke replied, looking at anything else but Hinata's face. He recovered himself quickly and made a light, sarcastic chuckle. "Well, are you coming?" He walked a little in front of her and gestured for her to follow. She smiled coyly and caught up with his steady pace.

When they found a place to sit down, Sasuke found Sakura and Naruto were there too, seemingly taking advantage of the free day Kakashi-sensei had given them. But the younger Uchiha chose to sit away from his classmates and eat with Hinata somewhere a little less…judging. He knew having Sakura around while they were talking wouldn't make Hinata feel so comfortable. They took a seat in the corner of the restaurant, making sure they were out of view from the orange and pink blobs. Sasuke sighed.

"I-If you don't want to be here, Sasuke, we could just go somewhere else." Hinata replied to his sigh. Sasuke looked up, "huh? No, it's fine. I'll go and order our food now since the service looks a little busy." Without another word from Hinata, Sasuke stood up and walked over to the front table. The Hyuuga heiress lowered her head and closed her eyes. She thought to herself while he was away, 'I better be careful what I do when I'm with Sasuke, I think he's starting to think I'm becoming another one of his fans…I can't believe I held his hand, what was I thinking? I'm not starting out very well…' She sighed slowly.

"SO, Hinata, what are you doing here all alone? Did Sasuke give you the slip?" Someone interrupted her thoughts and she lifted her head up. "By the look on your face I'd say you were dumped pretty hard!"

"Don't be so mean, Sakura-chan!" rang Naruto's voice behind his girlfriend. The pink kunoichi had found their hiding spot, Sasuke wasn't going to be too happy about this. Hinata whimpered a little, the last thing she wanted was to fight with Sakura again, "I-I just want breakfast…please…j-just l-leave me alone…" She looked down again through navy blue bangs and hoped the two would go away.

"Hm! Figures! You couldn't get who you REALLY wanted so you went for someone else and got dumped! Sasuke is WAY out of your league, Hinata, I don't know what you where even thinking!!" Sakura chimed.

Sasuke slammed an empty cup onto the table, "Maybe we weren't thinking, maybe we were just talking--"

Hinata made a small gasp at the sudden noise but was relieved to see that Sasuke was back. "Maybe we decided we would talk for a while and get to know each other. Never really talked before, and Hinata never came to the conclusion that she needed to love me undyingly to get my attention." Sakura's eyes grew wide and she took a step backward, "Sasuke? But I thought--?!"

"And you were thinking of leaving…right now." He added with a smirk of authority.

"But, how did she…and you! Why would you and her still be--?!! You could do SO much bett--"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes to slits, "If you finish that thoughtless sentence…that single word…you wont be conscious enough to think anything anymore. Go. Now." Sakura gulped, as did Hinata, and turned around to leave the shop. She smiled a little before leaving and let out a quaint giggle from fear. "C'mon, Naruto, we should get back to training, we don't want Kakashi-sensei to think were slacking off, right?!"

The two watched as Sakura and Naruto left and began to relax. "S-Sasuke, I'm sorry. I k-keep messing up this morning." Two steaming plates were brought in by a waiter and set down in front of them. Clutching his chopsticks over one of the dumplings, Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at Hinata, as if confused. He lifted the chopsticks into his mouth and chewed. After he was done, he held in a small laugh, "Kiba was right, you ARE weird."

She lifted her head and made a slight, "huh?"

Sasuke had to fight the laugh again, "Don't worry, Kiba wouldn't say something like that. But nothing this morning was your fault. You didn't yell for Sakura to come over here. You didn't throw the plate to the ground to intentionally brake it…did you?!"

Hinata's eyes grew wide, "NO!"

"Hinata, it's okay, I was only joking! What I'm trying to say is, you need to stop blaming yourself, this whole "wrong place at the wrong time-thing" is just the way my life goes." He went in for another dumpling to dip in the soup. "oh…You should eat before it gets cold."

Hinata smiled at Sasuke and nodded, "Right!" She picked up her chopsticks and dug in herself. The meal was quiet and pleasant, just how they wanted. And when they finished, Hinata sighed happily. "Had enough?" The Hyuuga heiress nodded and began to feel around for pockets on her shirt. "oh no! I left m-my jacket and your house and…it had m-my wallet in it…" Sasuke left the money he brought out in the black pen book on the table, "That's okay, It's not like I was going to make you pay. It's my treat."

"Thank you" Hinata said with a smile. Sasuke smiled back, "Hey, you're getting better at accepting things from me. I'm glad."

Hinata stayed with her same smile, "And I think your smile is beginning to become a permanent stain. For that I'm glad too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**k-san: **ok!! Another chapter done!!

**Sasuke**: are you even going anywhere with this?

**k-san**: what do you mean?

**Sasuk**e: well, is there going to be something between Hinata and I in this story or are we just going to be like…best friends or something?!

**k-san**: well….I want to ease that love thing in a little slow, you were never one to be too fast in a relationship, Sasuke.

**Sasuke: **I guess you're right…just hurry it up and get on to your other neglected stories! You havent been writing in forever!!!

**k-san**: give me a break! I'm also doing illustration's for a story on my friend's deviant art! And do you know how long that takes?! I already have three pics due that I havent even started yet!!! She's pushing these due dates a little fast, I'm not a speed artist, you know!

**Sasuke**: ((dials number on phone)) ……

**k-san**: uhhh…what are you doing?

**Sasuke**: ((someone's on the other line)) yeah, hey Naruto. Hey--yeah, that's great, listen, k-san has been neglecting that sequel of your's and Hinata's, right?

**Naruto**: ((on the other end of the phone)) well, yeah! She hasn't written it for a friggin long time!

**Sasuke: **ok, so this is what we do, we're going to sneak into this "friend" of hers house who's making her draw and we're going…to kill her!! ((hangs up)) there, k-san, all done. Now that you're out of a job, looks like you can get to all your stories again!

**k-san: **. . . . . . . . You---I'LL KILL YOU!!!! YOU CAN'T KILL KERI!!! SHE OWES ME MONEY!!!

**Sasuke**: ((gets chased by unemployed authoress)) Hey, I'M DOING YOU A FAVOR!!! OW!

**k-san**: ummm…remember! Reviews are like kiwi birds; they may be small or they may be big or they might not even have much to them…but I love them so much I just want to chase them everywhere!!! For miles!!! Okay, so maybe you cant chase reviews but…you can chase Sasuke for killing your boss!


End file.
